<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Child that felt invisible by EducationalBMC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659143">The Child that felt invisible</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC'>EducationalBMC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demigods [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demigod Eret, Demigod Georgenotfound, Demigod Nihachu, Gen, Niki feels invisible, Niki works in the castles kitchen, Prince Eret, Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Travelling merchants, she pretends to not mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nihachu, or Niki as most people knew her, had never been someone that people cared for. She worked in the kitchen, making and serving food to the princes, being invisible was in her job description."</p><p>Nihachus backstory for my demigod DreamSMP fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demigods [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Child that felt invisible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nihachu, or Niki as most people knew her, had never been someone that people cared for. She worked in the kitchen, making and serving food to the princes, being invisible was in her job description. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The princes were nice to her, sometimes even friendly, but they wouldn’t exactly talk to her. She was just supposed to stand in the shadows as Eret and George ate their dinner. It wasn’t a big deal that they wouldn’t talk to her though, of course it wasn’t. She was a servant at best, a peasant. No one any prince should befriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew that her ex-coworker had been fired, and almost executed if she remembered correctly, because she had become good friends with George. The King had been mad when he had found them together in George´s chambers one evening. According to some of the other staff they had only been talking, but a Prince and a simple maid? It was simply unthinkable for the king, and without George and Eret being sensible, she had probably lost her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki had decided to never even try to become friends with them, she simply couldn’t if she wanted to keep her job, and life. So instead she put the food in the oven and then brought it up for the princes to eat.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would sometimes watch as George or Eret gave her glances as if they wanted to say something, but she would simply look away, she had to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunday was her day off every week, and that was the days she would usually go out on walks, and send a message to her father. She would usually tell him about her week and tell him that she missed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father was a traveling merchant. He went out into the world and sold things that people in other communities couldn’t find. Then he would come home to celebrate Niki’s birthday with her before he would go away again. It had always been like that, ever since Niki first started working in the kitchens when she was 10 and wasn’t allowed to follow on the trips anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki didn’t mind, she liked working in the kitchens, it always smelled lovely there and she was left alone most of the time. Her boss would sometimes tell her to do something differently, or give her new recipes to do, but mostly it was just Niki and no one else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So no, Niki had never been someone that people cared for, but she never minded. Not when she forced herself to actively not seem interested in making friends, not when she wrote letters that were never replied to and certainly not when she baked the same sort of bread every morning while pretending that her life was perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki just had to pretend to love her job, and pretend that she like being invisible. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>